Champions of Equestria
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Big AU! Up the rancid, stale and foul! Despise the happy ending! Gross and foul make me howl though they maybe offending! I'm here to tell true tales of blight. Of fear and woe- BRING BACK THE NIGHT! I hate dumb luck, adore upchuck! My humble goal is to RUN AMUCK!


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Slenderman looked through his binoculars up at the Equestrian sky, **"̶̩̩̥̣̫̱̇̆̽̽͐̿̊͌̔̈̌̚͘Ó̷̗̮̠̫̱̯̻͕͉̹̝̳̅̽̽͌̌͐̅̃́̚̚k̵̨͖̭̙̗̙̹̱̫̋́̒͑̃̈͘̕͜͜͠a̶͎̯̻͙̖̰̼̠̫̳̙͌͋͗͒̀̎̋̄̄̓́̚͠ͅy̷̘̟̤̪͈̙̾,̶̡̩̬̩͉̠̠̝̹̲͍͖̘̀͋̿͌͑̇̀̆͜ͅ ̴̢̮̹̫͓̥̻̘͇͙̟͕̞̳̟̇̄͝l̶̡̧̢̛̛͚͚̹̈͛͗͌͌̔̏̾̕͘í̸̛͎̦̜̰̤̖̻̱̦͓͔̪̦͐̍̓̋̑̊̊̓̒͜͝t̸̡͕̳̣̘̥̗͖̟̉̓͊̓͐͌̾͑͐̒̕͝͠t̴̨͓̱͇̊́̈́̂̊͆́͐̓̆̍͘ͅl̵̝̫̼͙̭̘̮̍̍͆̿͋̔̈͝ę̵̛͈̟̼̮̠̬̟̗̪̻̑̈́̋̈́̋̄͂̐̀ ̶̣̩̥̗̟̬͓̪͙̝̈́͐́͗̇͛̄͝ͅͅM̸̭̗͔͉̣̘͐̊̈́̿̉͌̌̈́̆̿͝ͅṛ̴͈̞͙͉͙̬̒ś̶̤̹͖̫̞̠͇̭̙͕̝͖̖̀̄̀̒ͅ.̴̨̝͓͔͂ ̵̨̛͇͍̹̹͙̟͖̳͊͐͐̔̒̈̌̑̽͋͆̕͠P̸̢̨̺̠͇̼̣̺̥͇͙̤̠̂̉͛̈͋̂̏͑r̸̢̰̤̫͈̭̥͍̰̮̱̜̲͆͂̽̉͐̂̽͘͘͝͠͝ȇ̶͓̋̾͐̓̈́͗t̶̨̠̫̪͎̹̗͎͎̽̀̀͋t̸̛̙̤͎̲͉̩̝̬̤̗̖̉̽̃͜y̵̧̠̞̺͕͚͖̺̱̣̝͌̓̋̈́̐̐͜ ̸̢̡͓͍͕̞̼̂̂̐̒͛̆̑̏̈́̚͝P̸͓̪͆̀̅̍͝u̷̢̠̭̱̜̬̜͙͚̾̇͜ŕ̶̢̗̩̯̩̗̲̳̜̲͉̔̃ṕ̴̡̻̘̤̝̫̰̩͔̹̃̊͒l̷̨̢̙̥̙̜̱̬̜̼̩͕͙͊́́̾͜e̶̡̯̱̺̫̳̯̲̯̹̟̽̔̄͌̈́ ̶̧͇̲̤͕͓̱̤̭̜͎̠̿̽̃́̾̕P̵̻̠͎̠̠͚͕̥͉̺͂̀̉̍͂̌̐̓́̿͑͛̅͠͠ř̷̢̛̪̙̥̟̯̣͇̪͍̣̱̂̅͌̀̀̓́̐̄̉̓e̵̲̬̙͔̲͇͆̎̉̀̈͌̍͊̉̔͋-̵̧̨̥͖͙̗̥͚̙̰͖̠̯̖̈̌̔̆͐̿͌̎̉́͘͠P̶͔͖͛̈́̀̕ŗ̴̢͕̮̞̜̻͉̠͒̑̈́͜į̷̣̻͙͎̦̺̪̼̍̉͑͑ͅn̵̛̬̱̏̒c̶̨̮̟̥̱̰̲̫̲̪̖̤̽̀̆̎̌͑͌̈͐̐͗̏̕e̴̡̡̘͂͋̎̀̒͝ṡ̸̡̛̼̠͚̝̠̆̾̎͐͒̇͋͒̔s̷̨̢̲̖̳̳͕̫̰̰̭͎̣̑̃͛͐̂̒͋̓́̔͘͠͝ ̸̣͉͕͔͎̠̗͔̏̽̾́̉͂͒̾̃P̵̧̛̞̤̣͇̲͂̾͜ͅo̵̫̟̝̘͉̕n̷͙̦̯̩̻͑͐͊͆̾̾̓y̸̢̤̤̘̺̬̥̰̩̳̻͕͔̪̅̐͊̐͂͒̍̈́̋͋̓̈́̚̕͝ͅ ̶̧̡̧͈͇̪̺̣̹̲͎̟̠͓́́̕͝ş̸̛̛͉̼̱͙͍̆̿̊̋̐̋̾̓̕͘͝ȟ̵̛̠̹̰̗̳̱͉̪͚͕͈̗̟͉̳̅̋͐̀̐̚͠͝o̷̡̻̘̐̊͆͘u̸̧̯̗̥͕̭̦̝͉̺͙͛͛̔̈́̓̎̎̇͌̄̍̎̊l̵͖̤̎͒͛͌͠͝d̵̢̛̟̯̠̤̺̳̞̓́̄̇͗̐̈́͗̏́̋͛͠ ̴̭̥̳͈̋b̵̛̭̞̙̦̻̹̼̋̆͐͐̊͌̓e̸̡̨̢̧͈͉͓͈̩̞͚͇̗̾͌̎̀̉̌́͗́̀͝ ̴̢̧͇͍͖͈̻͎͖̹̖̖̳̤͗̕c̶̡̢͎̺̼͕͓͇̤̰͍̺̀̊͛ͅo̴̢̲͉̣̪̘̭̜̎͗̑̍͜m̴̧̨̗͍̪̀͂͆͋̄͋̍̓̐̍͐͘i̴̢̹͔͙̘͗̅̔̿͗̄̑̎n̵̨̢̪̙͖̞̹̭̟̬͚̜͇͍̈́͂̈́̊̈́̈́̈́͝͠g̷̡̼̬̗̼̪͈͎͚̟͚̹̝̻̀̐̂̀͌̎̋̉̎ͅ.̵̢̢̞̱̯̳̳̺̘̍̅͘̚.̴̨̳̺͎̯͊̾̇͑͆̀͗̊̔͒̒̀̿̅͝.̵̧̰̃̽̇̇̕r̴͓͙͎͑̚ͅi̷̻͚̠̟̖͎͇͋̓ġ̴̙̔̄̃͝h̵̛̝͇̿t̵͚͖͔͓̰̲͆͒̽̿͗̈́̈̅ ̷̟̝̝̻̗̫͑̉͐͘͜ͅa̵͚͚̪̩̝̥̬̠̗̔ͅb̷̡̳͙͉̩̲͇̱̭̥͉͑̆̈́̉̍̆͘o̴̡̨̺̩̭̯̳̘̜͎̫͗͐̀́̅̇̐͝ǘ̶͇̀̒̽͗̀̾̑͗͒͜͠ͅt̸̢̛̘̣̭̠̝̭̣̦̖̺͔͚̋̂̂͑̋̆̂̔̓̔̄̅͝.̴̧̝͇͚͆̈́̀̓̓̐͗.̷͉̱̣̤̖̻̬̪͂͊̇̌͛̀̿̎̚͜.̸̨̩͓͓͈͊̋̄̾͐́̂̋̈͊̚̕͝͝n̶̢̧͓̫̼̰͔̹̩̤̜̠̫͛̽̑̃̅̈́͂͒̑̚ò̸̧̫͇͉͓͙͔̠̞̹͇̯̇͒̂̅ͅw̶̙̄͝!̷̡̱͖̹̹̯̗̙̲̦̑̿͋̔̌̂̀͜͝͝"̴̨̨̢̱̣̬̣̝͖̝̬̃̉̌̈́̇͐͂̉́̓̾̍̇̕͝**

Sure enough, there was the flying chariot come to take Twilight to the Summer Sunset celebration and a new life of wonder and friendship in Ponyville!...at least...that was what SHOULD happen.

Slenderman sighed, **"̸̖͕̖̼͖͉̗̜͕̹͇̎̍̂͛̀̋̍̋́̾͜Ȯ̴͍͔͔̞̦̕k̴͓̜̝͈̟̆́̽a̶̗͖̮͔̞͕͇̥̠̘̺̍̒̒͌̀͛̆̀̕͠y̵̗̐̀͠ͅ.̸̞͙͍̬̰̗͊́̕.̷̢̦͇̪̰̬̳̬͕̲̗̀͊̾́̽͋̀̀͐͒͗̚ͅ.̶̨͕͔̬͐͊̀͆̒̆̓̀̏͘͝n̶͉̑̽̆o̵̙̻̰̳̞͍̣̟͈͛̒̋ẅ̴̠̙̺ ̵̤͋͜f̶̲̖͔̫̠̗̙̹͐̌̊͑͆ọ̸̡̢̧̞͎̼̬̣̳̼̟͓̭͑́͆̑͗̌̈̉̍r̵̛͈̘̳̞̍̓͑̔̆͋̊͊͐̌ ̷̙͈̫͈̞̹̓t̵̡̰̺̜̥̣̹̯̭̩͕́͆͂̍̃̃̈́̽̐̕h̸̡̢̦̼̖̖͓̣͓̺̳̻̎̄̿̊̄͝ȩ̵̼͔̗͈͖͎̘̩͎̳̜̫͋̀̉͐́͐́̕͠ ̵̨̼̗̔̑͗̂̊́̿ͅh̴̥͗͑̂̇̒̅̀͗̿̇̓̚a̸̳̘͎̞̓̄̃̒͜ͅr̶̡̛̼͌́̀͐̑d̵̨̢̙͕̯̬̬̝̘͊ͅe̸̗̫̥͙̫̿̋ş̵̗̤̗̫̯̰̙͋̃̏̄́̏̆̆̍̆͘̕t̸̡͙͉͈͋̆͂͂͊̄͊̀̓̚ ̵̩̤̮͖̮͚̼̣̥̎̋̐̈́̑́̊̍̄͊̅̚͠͝ṗ̶̢̛͍̰̱̹̞͔̌̂́̉̑̂ạ̶̫̻̼̞̜̜̭̇̽̒̀̔̇͘ȑ̴̡̡̡̨̠͚̹̝̼̗̮̲̹̮̤̿̈́̐̍̈̎͛͗̑̚̕͠t̸̲̩̞̳͈̀̔́̃͐̽̉͑̈̓͂̀ ̵̞̞̩̱̙̗̭̫̜̣̾̍̈́̉̄̽͐́̉̂͐̓̚ͅȏ̶̙͓̩̺̳̺͋͑̃̐̇̉̿̎̚͝ͅf̵̛̼̬̬͍́ͅ ̶̝̋̆́̄m̷̨̹̬̯̳͍̞͈̬̱̪͎̙̄̎̄̋̽̈́̽̒͠͝͠y̵͙̣̘͐̌͌͠ ̶͈͙̮͍̙́̈́̉̎̄̈́̒̇͠j̴̗̾̎̓̍̎̏͒͠o̶̲͛b̴̡̛̝͓̟̈́͐̿͂̊͐̒͐̃̑́̅̕.̷̡̛͇̗̼͎̦̹̖̣̰͈̱̺̩̽͐͂͋̋͌̐͛̑̎͝͝ͅ.̸̨̧̭̼̳̥̫̺̱̝̞̖̀̏̾̄͋̓͜.̵̨̧̤͍̭͈̰̜̦̜͓̐́̓̋͗͆͊͆́̌̔͊͠p̶̧̡̢̢̣̱̮̭̠͈̰͎̱̩͋̏́͋͠͝ͅu̶̧͇̼͙̞̣͖͖͓̅̈́͛̈́̎̽̕͠t̸͎͕͉͎̟͍̤̗͎̬̖̥͗̓̉̽̓̔̎̍͘̚̚t̵͕̦̓̎͝ȋ̴̥̜̥̦̾́̒͗͗̐̀̋̓͜͝͠n̷̳͎̲͔̱̞̥̩̳̤͈͇͂̈́͒̊̚g̵̡̥͙̖̭͇̟̘̘̥̠̩̃͂̈́̃̅̓͛̓͜͜ ̸̢̟̙̟̱͇̦̗̠̒̈̽͐͂͑͊́͠t̶̢̬̭͈̹̮̘̙͖̬̀̍̃͋̈́̾̂̈́́͝ͅh̵̫͉͈̃̃̄̃̐͝i̸̧̢̡̛͔̝̘̫͙̺̰̭̪̥̇͒̂̿͒̆̋̎͝ŝ̴̡̬̳͊̾͌̐ ̷̢̡͕̠̦̙͔͉̰̖̺̝̲̀̎̈͊͗̉̀̎̓͛̕͘ͅb̵̼̬̘̬̺̘͕̞͛̊ͅl̴̢̧͙̥̤͙̜̗͇͔͙͖͍͔̩̒̄a̴̝͋͊̈́̍̆̂̽̀͆̽͒̕͝ş̵̛̼̭̻̹̟͓̹͍̭̰͎͉͉͗͂̃̊̄̍͑̂̑̈́̊͘͘͜ţ̵̝͉͔̈́̄̏̈́̉̑̓ȇ̶͇̦̟̦̫̞̥̱͈͈̼̈́́̈́̂͝d̶̡̺̝͔͚̳̹̪͉̦̥̰̓͊͒̈̊̕͘͝ ̶̧̬̹̠͔͙͎͓̗̯̦̗̮͂͐́̆̾͗͌̐̆̄̔̓̄̈́̆͜ẗ̴̹́̊̇̏̏̏͠h̷̪̞̹̰̝͉̻̪̻̋́̓̓í̵̖̥̍́͛̎̈́͆̃̽̚ņ̸̨̮̤̬̏̃͆͜͠g̴͓͈̬̥̳̹͌̌̓͊̀̋̍̀͝ ̷̬̽̈͊͗͗͐̈͊̐̏̃̊̈́̕ͅt̵̡̪̭̗͙̱͚̬̙͙̓̈͂͌̾̂̎̚͜͝o̸̧͕͓̙̗̫̳̖̥͆͂́̍̀̆̎ͅg̷̡̦̜͚͉͎̙̥͙̐̽̈́̔́e̵̡̛͉̙̱̖̯̩̤̩͓͕̲̊̈́̄̇̉̂́͒̍͝͝ͅt̸̛͓͓̼̫̰̘͙̝̦̝̮͛̆̋̌̇̉̀̆͊̊͐̈̀̍h̴̡̭̱̺̜́̏e̴̳̤̫̖̗͕͍͛͂̌͐̉̈́̾͂̚͝r̷̨͇̙͈̪̗̦͕̘̹̩̖̲͆̔̑͗̑̅̽́̏͂̍̕͘͠.̸̢̛͈͚̣͙̦̣̜̗͆̓̊̒.̸̺͙̭̥̙̭̪̫̩͚͂͑̑̑̋̓̿͆̃͒͘ͅ.̷̡͍̭̯̘͍͚̩̲̝̭̳͍̞́̃̀̔͐̕̕̕ͅ"̵̡̨̟̙̖̥̼̙͐̆̍̃̊̇͝ͅ **He began to grumble as he tried to put the bazooka back together.

Meanwhile, Spike happily reads out Celestia's letter to Twilight: "_My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville- _

**"̶̡̨̛̮̘͓̬͈͊̓̏T̷̛͔̟̳͚͖̬̂̍̈̾̓͒͗̿̔̿̋̈́͛͑h̶̢̡̢͎̜̳͓̳͙̹̟̣̟̗͈͋͗̄̿̑̾̓̇̈́̚e̶͍̝̹̠̟͉͑͗͂̈r̶̡͕̖̝̺̳̪͙͉͇͌͗̑ͅȩ̵̗̙͈̯̘͇͇͎̭̤͓̲͈̓͂͆̈͗̋͘͝ ̵͚̽̂̎̑̒w̴͍̲̦̩̖͕̝̋̿̉̂̏̆̕͝e̷̺̐̍͗̆͋̆̓̑̽̀̇̆̐̾̕ ̴̘̣̠̜͖͙̠͚̬̜͈̿̒́̃̆͆̂͑̃̌̕͠g̷̢̩̪̰̦̯̙͎̯̮̰̍o̵̧͍̗͎̽̿̔̄͑̈́̈́́̍̉̓̄̕͜͝͝!̶̡̢̨̲͉͉̙̭̈́͆̓̽͒̀̑̿̿̏̍͐͂ ̴̡̱͖̯̺̳̫̒͜T̶͖̭͉̹̠̯̯̊́̊̾͝ḧ̴̫̲͕̯̗̲́͒͒͑̇̕ą̴͓͖̯͓̙̜͙͖̉̿̊̀̒̒̄̈́͊͜t̴̨̛̫̙̭͉̽͊͗͋̊̍̓͒̇̈́͠͝͝'̵̗̳̯͑͒̽͂́͌̐́̀̀͝s̶̞͕̱͉͎͚̣͇̞̠̾͐̏̔͒̈̚ ̵̢̧̱̞͓̹̺͈̭̘̻̭̩͑̀̓̄̕t̵̖̓̾̔́͛̍̆̇̽͘ḩ̴̡̨̛̬̘͔͔̝̞̪̆͒͛̃͗̅̓͂̎̔͠e̸̢̙̺̣͙̹̦̱̤̥̦̪̦̰͊̋̄̚͝ͅ ̵̨͖͚͓̬̖͊ͅţ̸͕̍̾͠͝į̶͚̯͖̃ͅͅc̴̜͔̣̻̏̎̊͂͂̌͜͝k̴̨̳͇͎̜̮̒̀͘ͅė̸̠͖̺̹̦̖̲̯͎̹̼̖͙̣͊̆̾̈̔̈́̈́̆͒͑̈͜͠t̵̡̛̥̺̺̣̿̇͆̀̈́̋̕̚͘͝͠!̴͖͇̰̣̰̫̙̆̒̋̇̑͛͘̚͜͠͝"̸̝͙̯͉̗̼̞̙̿̐͌͜ **Exclaimed the eldritch abomination as he completed his 'Cerberus Syndrome Mark-25X' bazooka, hefted it up and pointed it at the unsuspecting purple unicorn flying above

_-And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" _Finished Spike.

**"̴̼̯͉̻͎̩̯́̔̍̇͒̃̍̈̈́̇̚͝͝Á̶̻̻̬͉̲̩̖͕͐͆̌̀̇̏̑̅͋͋͑͘͠n̶̤͙̼͐̈́̾̀̓̇̄͝d̸̢̹̥͍͇̖͎͚͗̋̒͂͒̇̒̾͠ ̴̧̳͎͉͙̮̭̟̜͍̘̝̝̆̍͋͗̅̀͆̌͂͛͝ͅĮ̶̬͍͔̹̠͚̫̰̻͇̩͔̖̆ ̵̧̡̜̼̻͍̖̯͊̀̂̌̆̆̒̀̆͂̃͋̀ĥ̷̨̥̗̰̝̰̩̟̉͘͜á̵̡̢͈̮̙͚̪̠͎̒̽̈́̔̊͌͆̅͘͠͠͝v̸̧͇͍̘̝͕̻̯͖̠͎͖́e̸̢͇̙͕͋̑ ̶̨̻̯̘͈͖̙̜̲̣͎̣̤͋̐̌̚ẩ̷̛͈̺̄͒̊n̶̫̰̈͛͒͂͂͋̀́̐̒̉̑̀͗͜͝ ̸̧͙̜̫̯̘̮̩͈̰̰̱̬̹̈́̋̈́͒͊̏͊́̔̑̃͘̕͝ͅę̶̩̲̾̃̍͒̍̈͐̕̕ͅv̵̬̲̙̟͕̾̀̎̅̐e̴̢̛̤͚̅̄͋̇̊͑͒̏̋́͝ͅ ̸̢̢̨̙͉̪̌̽̋̒͌͋́̓̌̀͗͂͝Ṃ̷̤̬̤͈̬͚̱͍̪̫̪̽O̸̤͉͓̪̳̳̫̺̣̠͆ͅͅȐ̸̨̥̹͔͔̒̓̒̀̑͊̋̄̽̕͘E̴̺̭̘̥̹̲̎̂͂̀͘ ̶̟͔̞̪̲͍̳͉̲̻̬̹̻̂̈́̀̋̓̉͆͜È̷̲͓̗̻̌̒̃̀̽̍̓̕s̶͇̖̾͂͛͂͑̕̕̕ș̴͎̬̻̲͈͖͓̻͕͚̇͒̿͘e̷̛̬̞̝̞̝̰͕̩̣͆̀̆̒͑̊̌̍͋̚͘͠n̴̟̹̊t̵̳͊̑̇̂̏̄̈́͂͗͘̚͠i̶̺͖̳̇̎͛̆̀̇̇͐́̔͝ä̷̢̧̟̙̠̞͇̗̩̣͚̖͈̫̈́́̕ľ̶̹̺͕̟̦̲̖͎͛͂̂̅̐̔̋̂̒̚ ̴̜̼̱́̃̆̅̀͋̈́͝t̶̟̫̐͂̀ą̴͓̟̦̩͕̲͔͕̏s̶̺̝̩̖̳̟̲͓̘̓̓͘͝k̶̡̩̣̯̗̰̞̒̄̋́̈́ͅͅͅ ̴̧̛̹̭̦̰͕̯͉͉̰͚̥͇͑̔̋͊̓̀̅͝͠f̷̧͍̝̖͓͓̣͖̎̾̏̈́͆͂͐͆͛͝ȏ̸̬͙͉̼̗͛̀̆̒̈́̽͐̽͋̔͛̏̕͠r̵͈͓̲̹̱̞̹̯̼̖̅͠ ̸̡̢̒̀̚y̴̧̨̛͓̹̟̟̬̪̙͍͔͔̐̏̾́̌͆͠͠ợ̴̼̟͉̲̄̀̒̃̂̒͒͋̈́͝͝u̷̡̜̭̖̗̳͈̺̽̆͊.̶̡̧̼̣̱̻̼̏̅̈̓̀̎͘.̶̳͑̆̂̓̎̋̀͐̿̏͠.̴̟̻̹͍̤͍͉̥̥̗̈̐̊̂̉̃̎͛͜͠Ș̷̨̢̛̭͓̼̻͙̩̰̙͔̺͎̋͐̃̄̆͑̑́̌̉̃́̕U̸̧̧̡̧͖̞̲̯̖̫̗͕̺͉̩͐͐̃̑͘R̴̪͗̆͠V̵̫̏͘I̴̧͙̬̝̫̾̈̄̍̑̏̽̐͊̀̅̅́͝͝V̵̨̧͈̞̞̞̖͈̖͚̯͚̱̗̍͆͛̔̊̇͊͂̌͘̕̚̚͝͝ͅÈ̴̦̩!̶̟͙̯̼̠̒̆̃̃̌͐̀̒̈́̉͂̇̑͊͜͠ͅ"̶̛̪͍̔̾͒̆̂͒̓̃͘̚**

**BOOM!**

Slenderman laughed as the explosion not only warped reality but also sent the now out of control and BURNING chariot on a perilous crash-landing course for the unsuspecting aforementioned town...

Slenderman gives a mock bow to the would-be-royalty as she sobbed, screamed, soiled herself and clung to her dragon friend for dear life. **"̸̧͇̤̼̗̘̰͓̦̺̝̘̯̟͔͝͝B̴͚̳̣̦͓̆͗͌̽̆͠ę̴̨̝̞̝̠̱͔̝̙̱̲͋͑̊̎͆̌̑̿̚̚̚͝ͅs̴̨̢̼̦͖̞̖̺͍̟̗̩̦̺̜͑͊ţ̴͕̪͖͕̗̻̠̤̙͙͙̝͉͌ ̴̧̡̛̖̲͙̙̹̹͔̖́̉͋̏̐̏̀̓̐̾̅͜͝͝ọ̵̬̫̱͖͍͋̾͂͜ͅͅf̵̡̣͍̭̲̰̤̬̋͝ ̴̛̺̱͙̅̍̍̓̎̒̋̚͝l̵̨̡̛̤̹̟̬͚͓̹̞͐͋̀̌̾̓̎͝u̴̪̒̀͝ç̷̧̲̱̳͚̯̫̄̾͗́̌̈́̐̀͐̑̈́͘͘͘k̶̨̻̫̘̠͇͇͈̠̗̈́̀̃͜ ̷̣͇͖̯͈̞̥̲̫̠̻̥̭͛̿͝ỳ̶̥͋ǫ̴̟̺̙̟̉̒͑͋͗͐̽̊̇̈̔̚ͅų̷̛͓̺͕̟̤̯̰̻̃̎́̐̂̀̕r̸̨̨̰̥̺̼̱͉̺͔̝̥̰͈̥͗͆́͌̿ ̴̡͔͖̻̼̳͓̪̱̼̣̜̃̋'̸̝̜̩̲̬̬̪̬̊̿̇̑͌͒͊͑M̵̡̠͕̳̲͔̖̫͖̹̻̲͕̤̒̔̆̈́̈̈́A̶̠̅̊͗͋̅J̵̘̩̥̣̺̪͉̳̜̝̀̀͋̂̈͑̈̂͒̔͠͝͠E̵͕͚̟͔̻̥̐̉̂̀͠ͅS̷̛͇̳͑Ţ̸̡̧̙̝̮̰̠̫̆̈́́ͅY̸̧̨̤̭̺̮̫̋̒͋'̸̡̧̺̼̟͕͔̪̃̾̑̀̓̎͝ͅ!̴͇̥̱͔̙̭̣͆̎̍̇̆̍̈́̀͗͘͝ ̶̧̗͇̤̜͕͓̝͉͛͒̿̔Ỹ̵̛͚͖̩̎̊̌̕o̴̹̰̻̪̰̐̓̓̕ú̴̧̨̧̢͈̪̪̝̠͓̤͉̤̦͓̄͛͝r̸̳̿͛̀͋̐̒̏ ̷̜̝̰̜̻̰̼̭̥͉̗̬̹̗̖̉͊̽̃̾̒̔̏̽̈́̆̎͋̈́̚g̶̣͐͊̉̂́͐͆̕͘͘͠o̷̟̓͐̈́͐̊̍͑̆̕͝͝ḯ̴̛̛͔͖̞̗̩̯̺̖̮͍̩̞̺̤̐̈́̒̑͋̒̃̅ͅn̴̮͉̪̹̞͊̆̿́̅̿͗͌̐̇͂͊̚g̶̡̧̛̙̯̪̤͂̽́̄͐͐̄͛ ̷̢̧̢͈̭͔͕̰̗͔̤̞̰̋́̈́̈͜t̷̘͖̜͙̖̣̿̃̾͒̄̈̄ơ̸̢̢̥͉̺̭͇̱̮̰̯̺͖̟̊̂̈̊ ̶͕̽̑̀̿͐̒͌̇̎̓̂̕n̶͖̂͂͛͋̊̆͋̍͒́͂̽͐̓ę̴̻̟̱̠͈͖̲̯͍̿̾͌̈̄̇͊́́̚͜͝͝ͅe̵̢̲͍̣̪̔̊d̸̦̘͕͍̎̽̐͒̿̈́̈͛̓͛͛̔͘̕ ̸̨̗̖̪͍̯̯͔̖̥͔̜̣̠͍́̏̇̔̄̚͝î̵̢̡̧̳̙͇͙̬̩̟̹͉͓̗̖̿̊͌͂͗͒̓͝t̶̨͈̠͔͔͕̜̞͉̥͔̄ͅ!̷̫̻̫͕̲̦̖͙̯̱͖̪̞͔̈̽́̈̌͜"̷̨̡̢͔̣̯̖̜̣͉̱̗̯̼͔̂̀͒͑͌̈̓**

Meanwhile, a certain Pink Pony was pushing a giant chocolate cat out of the Cakes basement giggling, "My giant pussy is going to get so much LOVE today!" She exclaimed happily.

And then she felt it: Tail twitchy, tail twitchy, shiver, shiver, shake, twitch, twitch, bump, shiver- RETCH!

Pinkies eye's widen... "Vomit blood?"

Quickly she grabs the Cakes, teleports back to the rock farm, then back to Ponyville to her emergency Cake bunker-

"FAUST HAVE MERCY ON OUR MISERABLE SOULS!"

She sobbed hysterically as she sealed herself and the others inside...

Slenderman laughed with mirth at the sight, **"̶̧̨̩̼̰͔̞̤̰̝̻͇͆̈S̸̞̙̘͊̋͒̽́͐̀́̈̂̈́͂͆͠͠i̵̠̭̗̘͇͙͇̹̟͉̻̙̙͊͂͐͋͋̓̕̕̕̚͠l̴͓͖̮͚̹̱͊̈́͂͑̋̀̏͐͘l̶̺͓̺͇͔̏̿̍y̴̱̮̰͐̑̋̋̉̚ ̵̧̠̍̿̔̉́́̆͋̒̾̎P̵̛̣̯̏́̀͒̿̋͒̄͒̀i̵̤̻͈̗͎͓͕͕̫̖̤͕̽͂͊́̏̔̕ń̶͓̥̖̥̱̤̥̐̌̚͘͝͠k̴̡̧̻̲̦̖̤̳̺͗̒̆͗̽̊̃̎͌͊̾͌̅̐ȋ̵̥̯͈̹͖̠͓̭̍̆̓͆̐̏ȇ̴̡̛̛̛̲̣̠̻̗͈̫̥̲̺̗̂͑̓̊ ̴̛̠̞̻̝̻̤̭̯̝̟͔̣̮̥͎̑͆̾͗̒͆̀͋̃̈́̈̉͝͝P̷̭͙̹͖͓̯̺̩̤͚̙̒́̊̀̐í̶̡̨͎̦̜͉͚͕̜̟̜ě̷̩̼̆̑̇̏̓̀̀̉̌̆̊̀̈̚,̴͔̩̞̏ ̷̠̻̼̫͍͐̅͗̿̌͗̾̈́̓̽̓̈́̚͝F̷̡̢̗̩̘͈̳̬̍̇̓͆̈̎̋̔͘͠ą̷̘̟͓̩̠̬̑̅̓̀̒̕u̶̘͐s̷̢̘̞͎͖̤̳̗̪͖͒̅̎̇͌͛͛̓̀̓͝t̴̮̮̫͍͗̐͗͑ ̷̞̻͕͍̤̙̝̞̺́̂̌͜ḩ̵̮͎͓̱̯̎͂̊͂͆̑̔͂̚a̴̙̙̙͓̲͆̅͌s̶̨̢̳̻͚͔̟̟̜̟̪͕̥̘̙̈́̓̋̓̿͌͐̒̇̓̍̀̕͝ ̵̨̨̮̱͍͓̤̖̜̟͚̯͒̓̄̀͋͑̊͊̿̆̀͘͝ă̶̧͎͕̫͓̜̦͈͈̊͐͆b̵̛̭̲̠͇̫̺͒̈́́̍̿̊̃̿̇͆͝͝͝ą̸̧̺̥͉̫̟̟͍̭̭̤̇͗͆͂͛̑́̀͋̀͒̓̾͠n̸̲̣̻̫͇̺̳̠͕̰̫̗̫̯̊͋̈́́͊̿̏͌d̷̺̒̀̌̔́͝o̶̡̩̺̪̭̞̠͆̌͊͐n̶̫̮̩̭̦̦̟̪̼͐̎̀̄͐̕͝e̴̝̺̩̞̞̖̊͌́̒͗̿̌͒͊̏́͌d̶̗̘͕̤͙̣̉̑̎̎̂̍͗̊̃̍͑̕ ̴̡͇͎̘̣̣̅͛ỹ̴̛̰̱͎̲̀̍͋̀̈́͘͘ơ̷̡̢̻͙̝̼̼̝̘͋̑̊̊͗̉͐͐͐̌͠u̴̢̨̘̘̭̰̘̯̱͙͚̹͇̔̈́̾̍̐̈́̾.̵̛̛̞̙̾͊̈̌͒̐̂̓̓̽̋̈́̚.̸̩͇̞͍̝̤̮̘̖̗̒ͅ.̶̟̱̱̋̑́̉͠Ḣ̶̡͖͉͕̙̱̙͙̓͊͆͂͜͠͠͝ḁ̸̧̦̥͇̼̟͓̫̤̰̗̃̑̏̀̇̐̀s̷̢̘̣͈̀̽́̕ͅb̶̨̲͍̦̍́̍̂́̂̄͝r̶̨̨̡̥̱̭̱͎̺̻̩͒͊̓̈͛͗̈͆̌͂͒̐̌͘͜͝ͅó̵̧̍̿͌̇͊̂͌̊͒̾̏ ̴͔͉̮̳͛͒̐̓́̿͊̃̈́͆̓͌͐̚ś̷̢̛̟̹͙͉̻͈̪͖͈͇̙͕̠͍͌̚͘å̷̛̪͌̽̐͊̋͆̉̈́̃̈́͠͠w̴̛̪̽̆̍̓͋̚͘͝͠ ̴̡̨̻͓̟̟̪̝̠͖̤͐̈́̇͜ṭ̷͎̥̱̠̪̉͑ͅo̵̢̝̭̬͓̭̻̜͕̒̌͂̃̉̈́̕͝ ̷̢̼̱̺̥̰̣̩̦̬̫̭͐͊̎͗ͅţ̸̡̧̞͙̖̱̥̮͌̀̀̿̀h̴̢̥͇̪̰̜̗̭̟̘͗͗̏̾̀͌͘͜á̶̧̨̩͇͙̘̞͔̫̤̖̠͕́̕ṯ̶̢̡̲͈͙̜̗̞̱͎͔̦̬̈́͐̌͒̀̔̓̾͘͝.̶̥͇̗̽̅͑͆̀.̶̢͕͍̫̫͍͇̩͐͌̆͒̍ͅ.̸̧̯̪͉͓͈͌̾͂"̸͙͓̻͈͉̯̝̫̹̩̮̮͍̼̘̔̔̆̀͑͝͝**

He turns back to the reader, **"̴͖̻̻͎̣̙̈́̀̀̓́̏̏́̍̀̆̚͠Ȑ̵̢̛̞̱̹̲̖̳̫̯̫̟̾͗̉̄̉́̽̈́̕̚i̴͔͉̝̟̪̱̥̼̘̯͓͍͚̓̊͜ğ̸̛̣̞͑̀̋̉̈́͐͑̀͑̚͜͝͝ͅḩ̴̥̭͔̳̗̤̬̼̫̥̉͒͌̍̈́̓ṭ̴̢̻͍̥̼̆̐̍́̒͒̄̀͗,̶̟̝͔͋̍̈́̉̄́̍ͅ ̴̡̼͍̬̠̼̳̭̜̖̱̥̻̣̈̓̄͛̈͗̓̐̆̇̈́͝é̷̡̜̙̲̭̺͎̯̱̀́̒͛͐̿͒̌n̵̡̛̝̣̞̪̥̳͋̾͂̃͆͛̌̈̾͆̚͠õ̶̧̙̯̖̥̖ụ̷̧̻̝͙̞̣̳̱̝̾̊̅̀̐͛̔͊͝͠͠͠ͅģ̸̢̦͕̠̯͍̮̟̓͒̍ḫ̷̛̺͓̬̣̳͙̼̥̯̙͒̐͗̋̒̒̆͗̕͠ ̷̨̜̫̦͍͉͔̆̒̉̋̽̂̈́̓͠ṕ̵̡͖̰̭̩̦̠͕̙̤̭̪̮̺̎̒̌̿͊̾͂́̓͘r̶̨̨̺͙̲͔̯͙̻̻͚̠̯̄̃̍̿̓́̈̒̎̌͜ͅé̶̢̨̩̭̤̖̥͖̮͖͖̗͋̓͜ͅͅļ̶̡̰̤̟͍̫͚̩̟̝̓͋̍̋̉̊į̵̡̛͎̯̏͆͂̾̈́̌̏̾̉̀̍̏̒͆͜m̶̘̣̻͇̱̫̣̖̙̀͊̌̈́̉̀̿̑̕ĭ̵̧̹͖̠̲̤̝͉̭̼͎̒̽̉̌̍͌̀͘n̴̛͔̐͒͆́̀̇͛̄̒̎̈́͊̈́̾ǎ̴̯̖͍̺͙̰̦̭̗̹̺̬͓̩̏̃̊̓́͋͝ͅr̸̢̢̢̢̛̮̠͇̘̹̺̻̯̞͈̹̒͛̆̉̚̚ḯ̶̢͙̜̘͔̺͕̺̊͛̌̒̑̏̓̿̓è̸̢̛͕̺͇͎̰̼̯͕̹̪̥̈́̽͗́̄̕̚̚̚͝͝ͅṣ̸͆̔͑͊̒̀̉̚͝͝,̷͉̙͓͖̳̪͖̜͖̺͚̥̘́̄̄̅̃̀́̚͜͠͠ ̷̢͛̋̿̐͝Q̵̢͉͕̻̭͈̺̰̬̳̥̗̗͆͆̑̑̀̅̾̾́̎̏͘̚͝Ų̸̨̣͓̜͇̙̹̫͖͎̾̓̓̔̓̃̃͌̽̈́̀ͅE̷̡̢̮̫̱̯̱͖̠͔͎͕̯̍̈́̈́̀̒̈́̾̓͑̕̕͜͝ ̴̘͓̙͍͈̱͔̠̟̩̭̜̫̊́̆Ḯ̸͓̘N̷̖̙͉̲͉̭̐̅̈T̸̨̢̖͙͇͓̙͙̯̱̝̼͙̼͎̒͋̈́̐̎͂R̶̨̟̪̪̻̝̅̽̾̓̔͑͝O̸͇̭̹̔͛͆̽̌͋̃̒̽̍̽͘̚͜͠ͅ!̷̧̮̙̦̺̱̟͚͙͙͂̽̇̆̈͜͝"̶̫͚̩̘̹͖̏̍̃**

He snaps his fingers as everything fades to black and a familiar sight became clear-

**...Music starts...**

In her balloon, Twilight Sparkle began to sing as she descends to Ponyville.

**My Little Pony, My Little Pony**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh-**

**"̷͕͍̳̫̻̤̗̺͉̓ń̸̛͓͎̝͕͕͓̬̙̫̖͈͙̓̏̈́̈͑̍͌̇̒͆͊͝͝o̴̻̠͕̣̖̜̟͖̿̔͐͌̂͑̐͗̈́̑̄̚̕͘̚p̴̤̗̬̞͉̪̞̣͈̮̗̩̒́̓̋̓̔͐̄̐̕͘̕ͅę̸̣̫̭̲̲̟̹͈̬̹͂͌̋̄̑̐̉͘ͅͅ"̶͓͇̜̖͓͍̯̿͂͂͑̈**

**-AHHHHHH!**

Screamed Twilight as she falls to the ground in an agonizing heap after slenderman bursts her balloon.

**...(slenderman song starts)...**

**My little Pony**

**I̴̧͍̠̪͚̽̑̐̏̂͒̽̽̀̓̂̍̕ ̴̡̬̣̺̫̞̯̙̄̋́̌̊̅̅̍͘̕͘͜t̶̢̡̼̬̲̝̹͍̰̱͇̲̔̂̾̋h̸̢̺̝̰̯̱͚̜̘͇̄̊̈̿̈́̋̓̌̉͌̇ḭ̸̬͍̪̗̺͈̞͎͕͙̖͈̟̓́̍̄̒̇̅́̋̌̿n̵̯̯̱̰͔̼͎̼̈͠k̸̼̯̩̻͙̞̘͙̆ ̷̨̧̥̳̫͕͈̼̦͕̂ͅͅb̶͙̤͚͓͎͐̄̕y̴̦̣̝̰̥͑̊͂̒͒̃̃́̅͐͘̚͘̕ ̷̖̦̜̄̉͌̍͐̽̐͜n̵̼̘̥͖̹̩̻̠̪̬̰̻̗͓͋̈́͋̋̽͛̈́̕o̴̭͛̀͐ẁ̴̧̛̳̋̔̄̓̂ ̸̧̨̡̨̘̮̦̱̝̼͍̑̅̔́͑̈́̓̄̐͜͝͝w̵̧̢̘͔̻͇̞̮̼͓̤̙̩̋̋̈ȩ̵̛̰͕̬͈̥̘̃̇̎͐̏͋̾͛͛͂̌̓̈̀ ̸̪̗̰̳̲̾͂͆̽̈͠ą̴̹̪̫̬̥̥̪̞̟͕̌̓͜ͅl̵̫͍͑̇̆̀̋̓l̴̛̹̟͙̺̞̊͋̈́̅̇̐̈́́̚ ̸̫̳̭͍̮̳͇̫̼̉́͌̔̚̚k̶̲͖̤̬̗͚̹͂͊͊̿̒̀͂͜͝͠n̷̗͎̭͓͍̟̥͙̗̖̥͇̦͗͐͊̾͛͛͋̋̋͜͝͠o̶̢̨̝̬̪̯̟͐͐̒̔̃͆͋̄̔͋w̸̧̛̛̛̺͇̠̾̂̈́̓́͒̃̊̈͘͝͝ ̶̼̞͍̜͚͍͈̳̹̭͈̹̮̟̓̀̄͂ͅw̴͍̮̿̎͛ḩ̶͚̬̼̦̤̮͕̺͋̆̾̔̄̐̇͜ȧ̷̩̝͕͚̦̺̫̲̠̻̞̱̜͉̪͐̋̆̈́͐̿͗͝͝ţ̵̧̢͖̝̗͈͓̟̗̙̪͂̅̀̒͒̔̓̅̊͘͘͜͝ ̸̨̘̟̱͕͔̺̗̀̊͆͜f̷̛̛̻̲̦̰͇͓̠̐̆͗̄̓̽̑͐͗͝r̸̢̻̦̬͕̩̜̮̜̞̲̭̍̌̊͆͐ͅi̶̢̻̫̹͉̬̪̺̰͕͜͝ě̵͙͖͉̳̌̓̆n̵̨̩̜͔̱̻͉͙͕̘̯̰̓̓̓̇̀̃̋̈́́ḋ̴̨̞̻͙̟̣̥̟̹̦͙̤̤̆̊̑̍̍̾̌̂̏̚s̶̤͚̖̰͉̑̐̑͒́̉͘h̷͔͙͉̃́͂͋̌̌̇͌̒̊̓̆̒̇ī̷̧̨̜̼̱̥͇̭͍̗̱̮̘̎̃̋̎̑̾̚̕͜p̵̨̜̰͓̩͔̝̖̺̈́̐͑͛́͐̀͐̃̈͛̿̕͝ ̵̡̙̜̗̝͎͈̻̳̭͐̽̄̉̈́͆͝c̶͍̖̙̼̻̱͖͔̥̺̍̐͆̏͋̂̊̒̽͌́̿̔̕͝ŏ̸̮̼̙̹̝̼̉͑͒͑̄̚ų̵̜̜̘̗͍̣͉͓̝̃̃̄̌͐͘͠ͅͅļ̷̥̩̣̬̝͔̭̺̻͔̖̺̙̓̑̈́̒̋̎̌͛̊̓͜͠͝͝d̵̨̨̡̝̭̟̗͇̙̦̬̜̳̪͈̍̈́͗̀̔͛̕ ̷̢̧̡̹̱̺͇̝͉̦͔̽̿̀̚m̶̧̧̦̰̪͈͓̪͕͍̹̖̯̜͕̀ȩ̷̻̤͙̤͖̮̪̲̙̟̙̂̒̐̀͐̿͛̈́̆͛̾ã̷͓̙̮̣̱̞̱̲̯̺̽̀̍͒͂̆̋̄́̆͋͘͜͠͠ǹ̸̡͓̬͇̠̗̹̱̥͓̠̭͉̯̾͘̚**

Sings Slenderman as he sets Ponyville on fire.

**My little Pony**

**S̵̛̟̮̰͎͗̐̌̒̃̓͂̃͠ͅö̴̢̨̧̪̜́̎̋́̈͂͑̈̌ ̷̧̛̛̰̱͈̮̦͙̫̜̯͌̔̈́̃̆̿̕h̶̟͇̦̖͕̼̹͍̬̝̕o̴̧̖͚̥̳̜̲͇̠̬̘͗̄̿ẉ̴̬̗̜̍͌́̀̚͝ ̷̢̨̨̛̰̦̦̞͇͍̞̲͉͙̝͚͊͗͐̈̕à̸̧̢̼͕̘̜̟̯̯̝̬̱̱̭̬̾͑̾̇͒̄̾̽̀b̵̡͓͕̜̰̺̤̠̖̯̮͕͛o̷̖͝ų̶͍̯͇̪͓̗̣͎͈̜̝̓͛̆͋̐̀̀̇̅̈͝t̵͎̭̋̄̾̑̀ ̷̫͇͎̯͖͙͖̳͈̓̏͌̏̊̂̊̆̀̆̀͂̚ĩ̸̛͈͈̲͎͇̮̱̦͈̮̃̾́̄͗͋̾͘n̶̡̪̫͎̣̭͖̪͍͖͙͐̇̽ͅs̸̘̝̣͉͕̪̟̣̞͔̈́̓̍͛̊̈́́̑̈t̸̼͖̩͍̥͔̓e̴̡̖̭͙͖͖̳͕̯̓̅̎͘͝á̴̲̟̭̹͓̹̱̻̫̑͆̑̈́̂̃̌̈́͘d̸̡͉̣̙̦̲̭̫͈͕̭͚͕̍͆͗̈͑́͑͑̒̑̂̕̚͜͝͝ ̸̡̭̲̯́̊̉̌̋̽̏̑͘y̸͇͎̗̬̠̻̭̗͙͒͊̈̈́̈́̈́̚ọ̵̢̧̟̝̬̆͛̒͗͒͒͛̍͛̎̄̍̒͋͐ù̴̳̰̞̬̜̠̯͛̃̚͘ ̴̳͍̦̹͈̂̌̓́̈́̃͘͘a̷̰̼͚̟̤̭͌͆̒͌̑͑͝l̶̺͓̩͚̖̹̱̩̘̭̰̭̲̺͂́̑̊̑ľ̴͕͔͔̦̱͍̺̚ ̶̨̧̭̦̼̘̮͇̣̩̀͘ͅe̵̡̛̜͍͎̻̩͍͜ṃ̴͍̺̣̥̹̮̱͛͒̾͊̈́̇̀̒b̸̢̡̡̛̪̫̭̪̦̟̠̣͍͊͒̚ͅr̵̛̦̪̣̙̬̝̪̜͈̹̪̜̋͛̉͐̒̓̆̍̚ą̶̢͇̜͚̥̰͖̱͓̬͚͋̈́́̏̑͋̌̄̓̈́̕ͅc̷̲̋̄̔̔̏̀͐̈̊͠ẽ̴̬͓̦̟͙̰̣̟̥̞͉͔̝͈̖́̇̃̈́̑̃͛̋̀͐̔͋͌ ̴̣͔̮̤͑̂͒͐͗̅̅͑̽͝͝ț̵̨̧̛͈͕͉̜͙̼͑̇̎̅̊͐̍̀h̷͉̃͑͆̍̅͊͑́̚̚͠ë̵̞͉̤̲̪̰̳͌́͋̈́̌̒͐̿̈͐͘͠ ̷͈͉̦̂̄̂̋͌̍̂̕m̶̨̖͖̻̣̠͉̰̠̤̥̥̒ͅa̴̰̥̟̟̝̹̭͛́͊̀̓̋̈͌͘͝g̵̛͔̏̅̂͛̓̆̌͐̾͗̓̕͝į̶͚̜͓̘̙̳̳̬̜̻̜̩̎́̔̍́̽̌̽͊̈̋̆̇͘͜c̶̩͗̇̏̎̕͠ ̸̧̢͚̘͕̦̫̖̿̅̔͋̈́̈́̒̄̑̀̚͘͠ő̸̻͗͑̏̅̔͗͘͝͠͠f̴̩̳̤̲͓̪̀̋̏̍̓̎̂̈͗̂̋ ̵̩͉̗͉̰̗̤̾͆̄͊̀̃͗̒̅̽̓̈́́͝m̶̡̮͕͍̞͇͙̞̹͓̊͛̿̆̓̍̀͋̈́̅͘͠ư̸̜̟̮͍̖̮͊̃̿̽̐̈́͜r̵͉̭̩̜̋̒̕̕͜͜ͅḑ̴̢̛̙͕̩͚̭̣̖͍̝̋́͐̎͗̓̑͠è̴̡͚̤̲̦̮̺̪͇̭̼͓͉̓͋̾̌̿̂̑͑̈́̎̄͊r̷̤̲͔͔͔͉̦̲̤͇̻̰̥̙̃͊̓̋͐͘͘ͅ ̶͕̩̈́̒̿a̸̛͓͇̭̺̫͖͙n̵̗̯͘d̶̢̞̦͔͉̻̟̣̀ ̸̖̱̅̈́̽̈̋̄̓̍̀̈́̂̾̂͘͝m̶̧̙̼͚͓̖̱̬̈́̾̅a̵̼̤̪͔̤̳͖̔ͅy̸̝̆̿̌̆̎̓͋̾̀̀̾̑́͒̕͜h̶̪͈̬̮͉͖͈͇̲̗̗̄͛̈́̆̆̃ͅe̶̼̫̳̩͓͖̙̙̿͒́̐̏̐̅͘̕͜m̷̨͎̺͚̩̗̀̆͂̃̉͝ ̵̛̻̜͇̬̀͗̒̃̽̿͠w̵̡͔̫͍͔̝̦̠̹͚͚͔̔̂͋̐͌̄͋͛͠i̷̢̧͈̩̪̘̬̺̤̖̮̞͊͆̔͠ͅt̸̢̢̤̠̖̳̼͇̣̣͙̜͑̌̓̅̓̇͛͐͂̾̚͘̚͜h̷̡̛̻̟͓͓͕̳̲͕̦̞̍͗͊̒͑̂̊̅̃̃͜ͅ ̵̨̲̘̱͚̦̜̑̏̀̉́̄͂͘Ḿ̵͚̝̣͓͚̬͙̣͌͂̐̉͛̊E̴̢̳̪̲̠̥̳̪͔̮͚͓̾̑̎͝!̸̖̫̤̳͔̣̘̐̒̅̕ͅ?̷̡͇͙̬͚̬̱̞̰̺̮͆!̵͓̬̙̙̐́̈̌̀̈́́͝͠**

He cuts of Rainbow Dash's wings as she flies by, causing her to crash-

**D̶͔͉̳̫̱̾́̇̃̀̽̿́̅̔͋̌͘͘͝E̸̡̦̤͌͝A̴͇̻̲̟͕̭̗͎̰͙̲̓̇̍͂̌̍͑̈́́ͅD̴̢̬̺̾͌̅̎Ḽ̸̡̨͕͓̰̰̻̓̐̎̈́̎͐̈́̔͌͑͌̈́͜͝Y̷͇͎̬̟̘͕̜̙̳̱͎͗̎̓̎̊͗͌̾̍̍̇͘ͅ ̴̢̝̳̼̙̮͍̌̅̍̉͆̉́̋̈́͋̆͜A̷̼͚͂̓̿͑̈́̕D̴̡̛͋̅̕͜V̶̡͖̖̤̝̀̾͝E̸̱͇̰̤̋̆̿͑̿͑͛̎̊̈́́̚͝͝ͅŅ̸̦͙̘̫̮̫͈̙̘̞̖͕̔ͅT̸̡̡̲̦̖̳͎̝̟͈̦͈̼͉̾̔̋͊̈́͋̅͗̿̾́͋͘͠Ứ̶̧̞̜̲̠̗̤͓̻͒̐́̓̔͋͝ͅR̷̯̈́̾̒̀͒̑̔̓̐̿ͅĔ̵̱͚͎̮͕͚̙̤̙̉͑̊̋͝S̸̠̬̭̤̼̜͔̠̪̬͆̄̇̈̕!̷̧̢͖̖̩͎͓̻̰̥͇́̆̅̈́̽͋̐̃̏̚͜͝**

Pinkie Pie sobs over all the dead foals that had been poisoned at her party...

**B̴̹̪̪̥̪̣̖̥̺̺͌̐͐͊̀́͐͐̕͘͜͠͝ͅL̷͉̘̪͔̋͝͝Ǫ̷̛̘̜̩̪͖̲͇̤͍͙̏́̎̒͒̾̾̈̋̑Ö̶̢̡̢̫͇̠͖̜̱̺͎̅D̸̡͈̺͔̫̖̠̟̺̳̥̗͕͓͓͑̾͠Y̶̢̛̗͍̩͚̹͎͙̹̠̫͗̓̏͘ ̸̨̢͉͖̤̭͕͈͎̙͈̰̺̄̃͐͒̑̿̀̇͒͜ͅF̸͉͚̱͉̦͚͊̉͗̓̎̃Ư̷̗̇͌͐̓̌͋̀̈͗͘̚N̷͖̺̘̭̊̉͒̄̆͊͌̄͛̀̚͝!̴̹͈͕͚̭̞͇̈̂̆͜͝ͅ**

Rarity gags as her heart is ripped out and falls to the ground in convulsions...

**A̵̠̻͔͚̻̗̮͌̓̾́̅̎͐̾̌͊͒̚͜ ̴̢̨̧͕̥̜̭̻̯̦͎̖̤͔̫̍̇͊̐͌͘͠͝'B̵̟̺͕͕̄̾̈́̑͜ͅE̸͚̅̅̐Ȁ̸̧̱̜̭̜̟̝͚̟̥͈̮͕̓̍̓̎̏̀͘ͅU̶̲̒̂͛̌̋̇̔͘T̶̡̟̝̖̋̀͗͂͆̄̓̆̄̏̓͠͠Ì̵̱͙̦͙̱̞̞̼̅̐̓̇̓̇̍̓͑̅̏͂̚͘͜ͅḞ̵̨̧̥͖͔͖͔̭̮̗̯̤̯͒̊̀̎͊́̏͘͘͜͝͝ͅÚ̵͙̗̱̪̫̥̓̒̿̕͝L̴̟̩͚̲̜̤̟̞̻͉̘͌̒̓̿̈́͘͝' ̷̠̤̩͈͇̭̝͔͔͇͊̿̈́͌́͑̾͝͝͠H̸̝̃͒̐̎E̵͈̺͍̅̐͊̉̀̏͘̕ͅĄ̷̛̗̗̘̭̪̽̈́̏̋͒̐͊̓̾̈́̚͘͠͠R̶̡͍͉͍͙̯̝̭͔̞͖̞͚̐̃̐̓̃̇̎̈̉̉̍̀̚Ṫ̸̤͙́!̸̭̤͇̥̜̗͈͎͋̍̈́͗̀͑͐͒̀̑̇͋̾͘͘͜**

Applejack screams as Slenderman pushes a Apple tree onto her, crushing her legs...

**Ḿ̷͔͉͓̼̇̒̿̐̏͑̏̎̆̔U̴̧̻̼͓̙͕̰͙̬̝͑̅̒R̶̯͖̹͚̬̬̫͇̦̗͖͈̞̅͝͝ͅD̸͇͕͖͒̅͋̑͆̊͌͑̇̍͛̌͑͆͆ͅȨ̴̬̪͔̭̄͜͠R̴̡̳̗͕͌̃͆̉́͗͂̽̉͋̕͝͝ ̷̫͇̄̐̒͋̋̈́̀̿̕̕͘͠͠Ḅ̵̫̏̈́͐̈O̴̢̮̦̜̻̊͋̚T̶̨̛̛̼̾͆͐̋̔͊͝H̸̥͋̒̈́̔̈́̌͛̽̐̀̈́̓ ̸͖͍̱͉̻̩͉̦͔͑̎̑̂̈́̈͌́͋̈́͑͝Ḡ̴̪̞̲̱̥͊̈́̑̔͘Ǫ̶̡̬̞͙̠͙̣̲͓̻͆̈́̈́͗̽͋̋̓͆̕R̴̡̢̡̗͖̜̻̫̙̯̆͊E̷̡̝̳͍͈̭̙̝̘̘̞͒͒̌͗̂̈́͌͆̈́͘̚̕Y̴̠͖̺͎̦͎̙͎̗̰͙̆̕͜ ̶͚͖͎͔͓̽A̸̞̮͐͌͒͋̀͝Ṅ̸̠̳̠͕̂̈́͑̒̓̍̽̅̀̔̌͝D̵̤̰̔̅̐̈̈̿̇͛̓̎͝ ̶̧̟̠̮̯̯̱̃͜W̷̢̱͎̞̝̯͗͊͊͐̿̊̕R̷̞͉̭̜̭͇̬͎͉̫͂̍̌̊̉͘͘̚͜͝ͅǑ̴̧͇͆̏̋̆͐͠͝N̴̡̧̧̼͔͓̹̻̫̼͇͚̫̆͑̔̆̌́͆͜͜G̶̛̣̝͕̱̹͍̩̪̖̽̃̊͜!̶̧̡̛̝̳͓̦̟̫̙̫͒̅͐̑͋̊̌͘͜͜**

Princess Celestia happily opens a letter-

**Ț̵̢̛̬͉̹̺̰̒͌͂̀̍̅̇͑̀̓͘͜h̷̢̫̪̭̫̰̻̬̋́̌̀͂̈́̏̎̋̅̕͝i̶̡̡͇̯͇͕͈͑̌̈͂̊ͅs̷̢̘̯̳̱͓̙̻̎͆̄ͅ ̸̢͖̻̥̭͓͍̠̫̫̫̊̓͘w̶̡̛͕̳̺̦̬͈͖͉͉̙̘̔̇́́̾̈́͛̃ŏ̴̪͇͇͔̫̤̄n̵̡̫̙̭͍̑̊͑̀̑͜͠'̸͕̅͋̿̈́̇̓̒͂͌͛͘͠ẗ̶͔̣̗͚̈̽͛̒͛̄̌͛ͅ ̴̧̬̤̺̞̯̤̦̙͇̺̗̥̝̱̆̀b̴̟͍̠͙͚̜̗͔̥̌̉̆͜͜ẻ̷͎̙͕̳̾̽̓͜ ̵̧̜̹͓̗̱͇̜̹̀̐̿̊̃̓͒͐̋͑n̷̢̢̢̛̟̺̻̳̗̘͉̗̤͍͖̬̔̂͑̅̒̒̇̏͘͝o̸̠͈̟͈̼̍̉ ̸̡͑̕̕ę̷͖͚̲̆͋̍͊̌̌̓͛͆̓̓͐͘͘̕͜a̶̡̧̨͇̻̣̹̬͍̱̖͔̫͆͒̌̈́͛͗́͒̊͐ͅs̴̛̺̹͕͎̝̹̖̦͔̗̤͓̳͍̈̑̊̔̀́̆́̈̐̀͠͠͠y̷̡̰̭̣̪̺̙̾̊̐͛̈̀̌͂͊͒̿̊ ̷̨̢̭̯̳̥͕̠͎̫͇̖͂̃̅̈́͒̑͘̕͠f̸̳̰̤̥͓̄̽̋̅̄̈́̋̈́̏̇ͅę̷̨̣̗͉͉̉͂̉̋͋́́͘ã̸̙͌ť̸̥̲̘̭̠̓̃̚.̴̦̘͌̍̈́̆́͛̀̀̾͂̚͘͘̚**

**BOOM!**

Canterlot is in ruins...

**A̴̢̢̜̭̦̗̺̫̭͍̋̐͝ń̶̞͉̪̱̙̱̻͛̑̀ḏ̴̘͔̥͈̫̈́̆͑̉̿̍̆̚̕͝ ̷̨̛͉̭̟͇͙̥̹͔̳̣͎̥̆̔͑͑͊̍́̆̒̽̚̕͜͜m̶̢͉̹̲̫̬̮̲̦̖̱̞̍̌̔̃̾͒͒͑̂̆͗̒͆̎a̷͍̭̣̜͈̺̣̼͓̳͗̑̑̌̀͆̊͌̈͊͆ͅg̵̡̛̛̦̩̱̰̥̭̖̘̱͈̓͛̇́̅̀̀̀̍͠ͅi̵̧̨̻͔̝̩̦͖͖̻͙̠̤̋̏̐͊͂͆̊̾̃̕͜c̶̡̦̍́͒́̈́͐̈́̃̈́̾͛͒͗̈͠ ̸̙̇͗̅̎́̓̇̈̄́̈́͘͝͝m̸̢̦̥̖̫͓͉̗̞͓̹̞͌̏̈́ͅä̶̡̫̖̗̠̼̞̮͓̯̹̻̚͜͜k̷̬̰͇͎̎͊̒̐̈́̎̕͝e̴̠̘̝̘͚͈̮͑̔̀̈́s̴̥̞̝̞̫̿́̓̒̇̇̽͋͗́̾͘ ̴̧̧̢̞̘̮̤̫̈́͑͂̽͗̌͆͘͝͝͝y̴̢̨̛̰͈̱͈͇̳͕͔̗̮̞̋͂̔ỏ̵̧̰̺̩̺̼͈̞̺̘̖̲̱̀̀̏͛͋͛͘ͅų̵̫͙͓̞͋̋̃̓͘̚ŕ̷̨̢͚̲͕̭̰͓̙̻̬̪͕͒̾̄͛̿͌͘͜͠ ̶͉͍̼͚̈́̒͆̋͛̈́͗͑̃̍̉͘s̴̨̛͎̝͌͊̒͆̈͊̈̆̒̅̀̚̚c̸̨̡̨̛̱͍̤͚̻͖̰̖͔̤̆͛̉̎̓̄̀̄͛̍͆̕͘͜r̴̡̧̺̪̙̒͌̒̂̏̒͜͝͠ę̶̣̣̱̯̼̈ḁ̸̬̏̽́m̶͉̃̓s̵̢͙̯͔̗̾͗̆͛̕ ̸̢͚̟̰̣̬̦͙̙͊̓̏͜ç̴͚̭͚̠̮̞̼͓̭̓͆̔͊͠ǫ̷̢̯̥͎͚̟͙͔͙̮͉̂̉̒́̈́̂̽̈́͜m̶̨̡̢̮̦̝͓̼̣͂̑̀͒͛͗̈̈͋͌͘͠p̸͉̰̭̖̮̾̉̃̅̊̇̋̈́̅̒̿̍̉̕l̸̛̝̂̎̂̅̐̌̆͐̿͌̊̿͠͠è̵̤͈̼̯̱͎͔͍̀̊̂̏͂̓̐̕͝t̸̞̪͉̹͕͉̤͖̀́͋̈̈̀͌̆͌̈͝è̴̜̫̘̹̰̙̬͚͎̝̀́͌̎̌̅̒̃̽̀̅!̷̡̢͉̼͉͕͛̉̓̓̔̅̈̓̌́̄͘**

Slenderman smirks at all the Mane six tied in a bundle, their wings, horns and fur ripped off and covered in bruises.

**I have my little ponies **

He hugs them as they cry in fear.

**Do you know you're all my very best friends? **

Pinkie holds up a 'SAVE US!' sign...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account.**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
